


Feathers Falling From The Sky In The Dark, Dark Night

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Soulmates, Angel Wings, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Nurse Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When angels were created they were made without wings. They could meet their human soulmates though, and then they would grow.</p>
<p>But if a human rejected them. Now that's another story.</p>
<p>If a human rejected their angelic counterpart, choosing to be happy with humans until they died, the angels would have their Grace and wings taken from them. The angels would be forced to live a life of agony, seeing their soulmates in love with someone else, but never them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

Gabriel was falling.

Falling.

He closed his eyes and waited for the ground to meet his back.

It seemed to come in slow motion.

He heard the dull thud of his body hitting the ground, but it must have taken a while for the pain to take hold.

Then an ear-splitting screech rippled through the night.

Gabriel never realized it was his own voice.

And that was all before the pain.

The pain descended down on him like the special class of angels used to dispose of those whose soulmates decided, for whatever reason, that they didn't want to be together. It ripped through his body and he writhed, feeling the pain of a thousand deaths.

That's when the first human thing happened to him in a long time- he blacked out.

.o0o.

Castiel had to find his brother.

Really, how hard was it to find him?

He did once kill a man by putting him on a space ship with some really, really, really intensive and perverted aliens.

Castiel searched for a year before he hit paydirt.

He looked in the newspaper and found a John Doe who had amnesia who looked eerily like Gabriel.

Castiel snapped himself there right away.

.o0o.

"And who might you be?" the lady asked.

"I am Castiel. I believe my brother is the John Doe in the amnesiac ward, could I see him?" Castiel asked.

"Can I have identification?" the lady asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-" Castiel started, "I am an angel of the lord?"

He was confused, don't judge him.

"Sweetie, are you from the psych ward?" she asked.

"No. I would like to see my brother Gabriel." he said.

"Oh, I see." she said, "How's about we just go back to have a little nap, yeah?" she asked as though she were talking to a kindergartener.

"I am not a child." Castiel said, a bit coldly.

"You cannot see our John Doe without proper identification." she stated. Castiel felt himself growing angry. He let his grace peek through his eyes and did the wing-shadow-thingy. The lady stared.

"Let. Me. See. My. Brother." Castiel hissed. The lady let him through immediately.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked, peeking his head through the door.

"I dunno what a Gabriel is." he giggled, "But these candies are delicious."

"You are 'a Gabriel', and that's not even your favorite." Castiel said, "I'm your brother, Castiel."

"Hiya Cassie!" Gabriel smiled a genuine smile.

"We should leave." Castiel said back.

"No, I like it here. They give me these candies that make me tired." he yawned.

"Oh." Castiel said.

"Wanna meet my nurse? He's real pretty." Gabe said, a little loopy on the tranquilizers.

"Sure. Let's go see the pretty nurse." Castiel said. Gabe did a little jump and ran to get someone. How he could maintain the energy to run on tranquilizers Castiel would never know.

The man Gabe brought back was rolling his eyes at everything.

"He's my brother! You have a brother, right?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure do, his name's Sammy." the man responded. Apparently the hospital had this thing where you had to treat mental patients like they were little kids.

"His name is Cassie and he has blue eyes and brown hair and- oh we're here." Gabe said, walking forward ten steps before collapsing onto the bed. Maybe that's how he ran on tranquilizers.

"Hello, I'm John's nurse, you are-?"

"Castiel."

"Got a last name?"

"No."

"Well then, Mr. Cas, would you be so kind as to tell me what the fuck is going on with the lights?" Cute Nurse asked.

Cas looked up, and indeed, the lights were dimming and brightening intensely. Suddenly a blue glow erupted from Cas's back and he dropped to the floor, wings breaking through his button-up shirt, thank goodness he'd thought to take off his trench coat.

"I believe, you are my soulmate." Cas said, panting.


	2. Coffee Is A Nessesary Invention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Sammy

Sam hated long nights at the office.

He hated going home to no one.

Especially after Madison. Jess was his first girlfriend, she had died in a house fire a little over seven years ago. Madison was his next love interest, but she turned out to be a maniacal killer. Sam had to shoot her.

He was never the same after that.

Sam lived on his own, a little bit of a recluse, and worked over-time at the lawyering firm. Every. Single. Day.

To be honest, Dean was starting to worry about the kid.

.o0o.

Tonight, Sam came home running on his last cup of coffee for the day. He hurriedly showered and put on some boxers and a t-shirt before hopping in to his bed. Thank God for Fridays. He passed out before he could realize there was another person in it too.

.o0o.

Sam woke up to the sound of confusion.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. Sam shot up and stared at the other man. He was short, well, actually he was of normal height but everyone was short to Sam.

"I'm Sam. This is my house." Sam said, stiffening.

"Oh. Dean said it belonged to Sammy. Do you know Sammy?" he asked. Sam wondered what was wrong with him, but then internally scolded himself.

"That's my nickname." Sam said.

"Ooooh." the shorter man said.

"Who are you again and what are you doing in my house?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

"My name is Gabriel and your brother and my brother are soulmates." he said happily. Sam's eyes widened.

"Well, that probably means I'm taking care of you for a while." Sam sighed. Gabriel hopped out of the bed and Sam stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to go for a run." Sam said, "You stay right here and don't let anybody in, unless I say so." Gabriel nodded quietly and Sam left for his morning run. He jogged to the end of his subdivision and back, he was the only single guy in the neighborhood and quite frankly he found himself creepy.

.o0o.

He got back just in time to see Gabriel petting a cat.

"Where'd you find that?" Sam asked, suspicious.

"He just walked right up to me. Shh, I think he doesn't like you." Gabe said.

"Oh, he doesn't, does he?" Sam asked, reaching his hand forward to pet it. It turned and hissed at him before jumping out of Gabe's arms and running. In to the house.

"Great." Sam huffed, "There's a strange dude in my house, my brother's probably consummating... something, and now there's a cat living in my house who hates me."

"I'm sorry. If you want me to leave I'll go." Gabriel said.

"No, no, don't go, just, I dunno, you want some waffles?" Sam asked.

"What are waffles?" Gabe asked, eyes bright.

"Okay, that's it, I don't care what or who Dean may or may not be doing, I am calling him." Sam said angrily, picking up the phone and calling Dean.

"Dean?!" Sam almost-yelled into the phone when he picked up.

"Sammy you gigantic cockblock!" Dean yelled back.

"Ew. Hey, who's the strange dude at my house who, by the way, just let a cat in?" Sam asked.

"Uh, Gabriel?" Dean responded, followed by a muffled, "In a minute, Angel."

"Again, ew. But, like, what's his last name? Why doesn't he know what a WAFFLE is?" Sam asked.

"He does not have a last name, Cas says he's a fallen angel. He fell kinda hard, y'know, from Heaven, and so it's kinda just bad luck he got his memories rebooted." Dean responded.

"Oh." Sam said, "Well then, I'll leave you to... whomever it is you're doing." he chuckled, shutting off his phone and returning his focus to the man-child.

"I'm calling him Waffles." Gabe said, stroking the feline. Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged, and wondered why the cat liked Gabriel so much.

"Okay then." Sam said, reaching for some flour and eggs to make his breakfast. Gabriel just stood there, petting the newly named Waffles.

"I have a dog, Arizona. She might not like Waffles." Sam said.

"I'm sure they'll get along." Gabe shrugged. Sam went upstairs to allow Arizona to roam the house. She jumped excitedly down the stairs and let out a small growl when she saw the cat and Waffles hissed back. Gabe glared at them both and, much to Sam's wonder, they kind of just... stopped.

"You have got to teach me how to do that." Sam said.

"Nope. I like it." Gabriel said smugly, before growing pale and sitting down at the table.

.o0o.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, rushing to the man's side with Waffles and Arizona.

"I- I remember." Gabe said, cradling his head in his hands.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sam asked.

"No." Gabriel said shortly.

"Okay then. I'm going to finish the waffles." Sam said, reaching for the batter and the preheated griddle, worried about the short man.

"I need a nap." Gabe said, trudging up the stairs. He reached the single decorated bedroom and collapsed, letting out small sobs into the sheets. Arizona and Waffles curled up next to him and tried to comfort him, purring into his chest and licking his face. Gabriel laughed at their efforts, they were sweet.

"This must be hard for you." Sam said, concerned. Gabriel looked at the man in a new light. Of course, being a fallen angel, he only saw Sam's outer appearance, but he couldn't help wondering what his soul must look like.

"I'm fine." Gabriel said, warding off Sam's help.

"No, you aren't fine. My brother and I used to be cops. I know this shit." Sam laughed.

"Oh. Well, I was an angel. We didn't have wings, or at least in the literal sense. When we met our soulmates, the wings would grown from our backs. But our soulmates could reject us. When they did, another angel would strip us of our feathers and Grace." he said, tearing up again. Sam sat down next to him and Gabriel hugged him, surprising Sam a lot.

"I know I can't even begin to comprehend the pain and suffering you went through." Sam said.

"You can't. I could've died. I should've died." Gabriel said, bowing his head.

"Hey. I don't really know you yet, but Arizona likes you, and that's enough for me." Sam said, leaning over and kissing the top of Gabriel's head. Gabriel's eyes widened and suddenly the two were bathed in a golden light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work is entirely un-beta'd, so feel free to comment where I messed up and if you find the people out of character. Thank you and allons-y!  
> Cat


End file.
